


Completely Inappropriate

by Magicandmalice



Series: A class act [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College Student Eren Yeager, Desktop fun, Dirty Language, Enthusiastic Consent, Eren finally gets the D, Fun with a vibrator, M/M, Manipulative Eren, Mentions of Sexting - Freeform, Teacher Levi, dentention, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Strip now and get your ass to the front of the room, stand next to the desk.” Levi growled, not hesitating in the slightest to take a good long look at the firm ass presented to him as Eren quickly did as directed and was standing naked next to the desk  in record time.  Levi draped his jacket on the desk closest to him, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling his tie loose, but leaving them both on as he came to stand next to Eren. Taking his time as he unbuttoned his pants enjoying the heat in those eyes as they watched him as intensely as Levi himself was watching Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Inappropriate

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand Part 3 of 'A Class Act'. I hope you all enjoy this one as much as the last two. 
> 
> *Whistles innocently* So this maybe just 4100 words of smut. I apologize for nothing.

To this day Eren is unsure how he managed to keep a straight face as he walked into the last 20 minutes of the detention being supervised by Levi today. Moving as quickly as he was able to at the moment he stepped up towards the confused looking Levi, handed him a note and then just as quickly moved to the far back of the class room and took a very careful seat. Looking around briefly he found himself pleased that the closest student to him was directly in front of him and 3 seats up. 

“Eren?” Levi asked.

Eren simply shook his head, grinned and said “Read the note and finish up with this. I can wait.”

“You all have the next twenty minutes to work on whatever you had assigned to you by your teachers. Get to work, eyes stay front and no talking,” Levi barked, moving behind his desk and taking a seat before opening the note he held.

'You have been working so hard recently I decided that you deserved a treat. Make sure none of your students turn around ' Levi's brow rose as he looked up to see Eren staring right at him. 

Slowly bringing up his left hand Eren showed Levi that he held a slim black... something. Levi was unable to make out what the device was at first at the current distance. When he saw a devious smile light up his lovers features, he knew he was in for something interesting. Though as he saw Eren press a button on the device interesting was no longer the word he had in mind. 

A sudden flushing of tan cheeks and lips parting on a silent cry. Right hand gripping tightly, knuckles white, to the desk it held and eyes going wide as a slender body shuddered, and Levi was transfixed by the sight before him.

A covert look around showed that none of the remaining students were looking at him or Eren, to focused on starting their homework, projects or just staying out of Levi's line of sight. Sometimes it paid being a no nonsense teacher. No student fucked around in his classes, and they were damn near angles when they were sentenced to detention with him... well except for the little shit trying not to pant in the back of the room right this moment.

Levi watched closely as Eren pressed another button on the black remote. His body tensing for a moment before almost melting into the hard, uncomfortable chair he was currently sitting on. Even from this distance Levi could see his young lovers hips thrusting ever so slightly, his shoulders hunching as he curled over his desk top.

He was going to make Eren pay for this, Levi thought to himself as he tried not to groan at the sight presented to him.

“Sir... I have a question.”

 

“What? Oh, what is it?” Levi asked, clearing his throat as his voice had came out rather hoarse there. His eyes leaving Eren to focus on the student speaking to him.

“Some of this information is not located in the text we have here. Since there is only a short time left can we use our phones to research some of the stuff online?” Connie asked a little timidly.

His immediate answer of 'No' was already on his lips before he paused. His grey eyes briefly resting on Eren weakening him and he found himself uncaring if the students used their phones. It would be a good distraction if nothing else.

“Knock yourself out. But I better not catch any of you doing anything other than your work.” Levi growled with a hard glare at the trouble makers before him, after he tore his eyes away from his lover.

The look of stunned disbelief on those young faces would have been amusing as hell, if he had been able to focus on anything other than the desire to turn back to the filthy look on the flushed face in the back of the class room. A desire he immediately indulged in as soon as the other students had turned back to their work and taken their eyes off of him.

Looking back up his own eyes narrowed as lust burned through him, the sight that he was gifted with causing his cock to fill and harden so quick he was left a bit lightheaded and grateful he was already seated.

Eren was practically sprawled across the desk where he was seated. His hips grinding his ass back hard into the rigid plastic under him. Even white teeth digging into his left hand fiercely as he tried his best to old back the groans, sighs and gasps Levi KNEW he wanted to let out. If for no other reason than Eren was a sadistic little shit that loved how much his voice tore Levi up inside to hear. Vibrant teal eyes dazed and coming in and out of focus as they stayed locked on Levi's form. His body trembling and shoulders hunched forward, allowing his body to drape over the top of the desk. His right hand holding the small black controller in a white knuckled grip. Arm outstretched as if pleading with Levi to take it and put an end to this.

Levi zeroed in on that small innocent looking device for several seconds as his mind filled with the images of what he could do if that toy was in his possession. Eren writhing in his seat because of Levi deciding just how much or how little pleasure he would receive. Tearing his mind from those thoughts, he trialed his eyes back up the trembling form.

In the last 2 years since they had become lovers, their love life had always explored their kinkier sides. One always taking the other just to edge of their limits, but never pushing to far. This though... the danger of being caught doing this in the school again. This was something they had not had since Eren had graduated 3 weeks after their first time 2 years ago. This was something they had both been wanting again. 

Suddenly remembering a text he had sent to the brunette sitting in this very classroom 2 years ago, Levi almost groaned him self as he had the sudden vision of making that very text come true. He wanted Eren so bad at that moment he felt an almost physical pain at being kept from him right now. 

Levi clenched his fist so hard he felt his nails break the skin of his palm as he watched Eren silently mouth his name. A look of desperate need directed at him and Levi knew he was going to give in before the detention was over. 

“I am tired of looking at all of you. It is close enough to time so get lost, all of you.” Levi snapped as he felt himself break a little more. Watching from the corner of his eye as Eren put his head down and held as still as he could. Levi was quick to notice that while he he made no move to turn off the device in his hand, though he did hide it from view.

“Sir?”

“Did I stutter? There is less than five minutes left before you all leave anyways. Go home, I better not see any of you again in here for detention. I won't be as nice next time. Levi said as he nodded his head towards the door. 

No further argument was heard as the ten students in the first two rows were up and halfway out the door before Levi had even finished the sentence. Several cast curious looks over at Eren as they headed out the door, but quickly decided that an early escape from detention was better than any questions they had.

As the last student was out the door, Levi was up and at the door, pulling it closed and locking it as quick as he could. Not wanting any interruptions he flipped off the lights as well, the natural light from the high windows leaving enough light for them to see each other but making sure the room still seemed empty if anyone happened to walk by searching for Levi. Levi had never been more grateful that the school had fliers up everywhere for the student council office election, covering almost every surface of the school, including the small window on his door, preventing anyone from looking inside the room. 

Essentially they were alone and would not be interrupted anytime soon. 

“Eren,” Levi breathed.

 

“Levi, please...” Eren pleaded breathlessly, teal eyes almost black as the young man raised his head to the other.

“Stand up.” Levi ordered as he stopped next to his lover, looking down into those begging eyes.

Eren whimpered but did as asked shakily, looking down at his shorter lover as his body shuddered.

“Give me the controller.” Levi ordered. Eren shivered at the commanding voice. God he loved it when his dark haired love got bossy like this. Knowing Levi was going to make him pay for the torment of the last little while, Eren found himself looking forward to whatever was about to happen.

“Tell me exactly what this controls and what all your playing with.” Levi said. He was sure it was a vibrator but he wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt his beloved Eren with what he was about to do.

“Vibrating butt plug... direct prostrate stimulation. Also controls the accompanying cock ring. Wearing both right now.” Eren admitted a bit weakly. 

Levi smiled slowly as he considered his options. It was definitely time they acted out that sext from so long ago. 

“Strip now and get your ass to the front of the room, stand next to the desk.” Levi growled not hesitating in the slightest to take a good long look at the firm ass presented to him as Eren quickly did as directed and was standing naked next to the desk in record time. Levi draped his jacket on the desk closest to him, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling his tie loose, but leaving it on as he came to stand next to Eren. Taking his time as he unbuttoned his pants enjoying the heat in those eyes as they watched him as intensely as Levi himself was watching Eren. As he pulled himself free of the restraining cloth, kick is slacks and boxers to the side, Levi deliberately stroked his hard cock as Eren watched.

“How bad do you want this Eren?”

“I showed up here wearing a butt plug and cock ring, how fucking bad do you think I want it? I haven't had you in over a week Levi, I have been fantasizing about your feel, your smell, your fucking taste all week.” Eren groaned, eyes locked on that hard flesh. 

“On your knees then.” Levi said he suddenly flipped the switch on the vibrator to it's highest setting. Eren dropped to his knees at once, completely overwhelmed and unprepared with the sudden sharp spike of pleasure that tore through his body, legs unable to hold him up. A broken cry escaping him despite his best efforts to keep it back. When the sudden vibration slowed to a slightly more manageable speed and the haze cleared from his eye, Eren was greeted to the sight of Levi's dripping cock head only inches from his face. Leaning forward, desperate for a taste, Eren whined in surprise as an iron grip roughly grabbed his hair and held him away from such a tantalizing prize.

“ Two years ago in this very room I sent you a sext. Do you remember it? What you wanted me to do to you? Something involving that lovely, sinful little mouth of yours? Then fucking you on this very desk after?” Levi asked, eyes burning down into the others as Eren looked away briefly from the treat in front of him. 

Trying to focus on Levi and what he was saying was difficult, but after several moments he remembered that day in class. Their first official day as a couple as Levi sent him a text demanding an explanation of the silent treatment and A+ avoidance Eren had managed, the week following their first time together. He also remembered the rather dirty turn the conversation had taken... particularly, “ so why don't you shove it down my throat like we both want?” Eren rasped. Yes that was what he wanted. 

“Do you remember the rest? Say it, every word you can remember.” Levi asked, a noticeable strain in his voice as he heard the words leave those lips. 

“After wards I will tongue your balls until your hard again. I will lay back on the desk your sitting on and shove my fingers up my ass, stretching my tiny hole to accept your thick cock while you watch. When you can't hold back I want you to fuck me right there on the desk. Hard and fast and dirty, making me cum with nothing more than your dick thrust deep inside me, over and fucking over again. I need you to fucking break me Levi, I want to feel you fill me with your hot cum as my own streaks over my abs and chest. Covered inside and out. Want to feel it as it overflows and drips down my ass and inner thighs when you pull out.” Eren gasped, excitement over coming him as he thought of Levi doing just this. How many times had he read and reread those texts to have it come back to him so clearly.

“Is that want you want?” Levi rasped.

“Yes, yes, oh fuck, Levi please.” Eren pleaded, straining forward for Levi's red flushed cock, mouth open and tongue out as he tried to taste, uncaring of his hair pulling almost painfully as Levi held firm.

“As you wish,” Levi finally relented as he let Eren's hair go and thrust into that willing mouth the way he wanted to. Not giving Eren even a moment to adjust, he pushed in deep, not stopping until his cock head hit the back of his throat before pulling back out. Tangling his fingers into soft chocolate locks on either side of Eren's head to hold him still as he fucked Eren's mouth slow and deep. 

Eren licked and sucked as best he could, swallowing hard against the intrusion invading him. Enjoying every second of it as Levi took control.

“Take off the cock ring Eren. Now.” Levi gasped out.

“Hmm?” Eren hummed around the thick hot flesh filling his mouth at the moment. Not willing to release it even long enough to answer properly.

“I want to watch you toss yourself off and come with my dick down your throat. After you swallow every last drop I have to give. Your going to get me hard again and we are going to do exactly what you asked for.” Levi snarled breathlessly.

Eren was quick to comply, almost ripping the restricting ring off in one move, eyes rolling back in his head a bit as he felt himself dangerously close to coming with no help from his hand. But he held on best he could. Wrapping one hand around himself he gripped tight and stroked hard from base to head, moaning uncontrollably as he tried to take in even more of his lover. His hand gliding smoothly through the slick film of pre-cum covering his own straining, flushed cock.

“Ah fuck... like that... want to see it.” Levi panted, eyes locked on his lovers blissed out face. Feeling his balls draw up tight, Levi thrust deeply and held Eren's head still as he came hard. A hard swallow and rough moan drawing out his orgasm as Eren shuddered hard against him. A wet heat splashing across his right ankle and shin as Eren came right after him, right ON him. Drawing back Eren looked up at his older lover, eyes heavy and lidded, lips shiny and slick from cum and saliva, soldiers and chest flushed and heaving as the brunette panted for breath.

“More, you promised more.” Eren panted out.

“Then get that tongue moving my little cock slut. Clean it all up, yours and what you missed of mine, and get me hard again,” Levi murmured. Leaning back against the desk behind himself in order to brace himself as he lifted his right leg and presented it to Eren.

Eren didn't have to be told twice before taking a small foot in hand and setting tongue and lips to all that pale skin. Starting at his ankles and dragging his tongue in long slow strokes as he licked up every bit if himself that had landed on the older male. Eren made delighted little whimpers as their tastes mixed on his tongue. Slowly moving up, seeking more of that unique taste, moving shapely legs apart to fit between them for better reach. Alternating between licks and nips, teeth and tongue, taking a perverse delight in seeing pale skin bloom blood red as he sucked each kiss onto those gorgeously sculpted inner thighs. He inhaled deeply as he reached the apex of Levi's thighs, the smell of cum and musk and LEVI made his head spin, his tongue snaking out to trace patterns on the sensitive skin behind Levi's balls before parting his lips and taking one into his mouth with a gentle suck. The appreciative murmur above him letting him hear Levi's enjoyment. 

After only a moment Eren let go and moved to give equal attention to the other, though Levi ended that as he reached down and pulled the other off of him and forced his head up to let their eyes meet.

“Enough of that. Later you can lick every inch of me if that is what you want. Right now I want you up on that desk and spreading yourself open for me to watch.” Levi whispered raggedly.

Eren could only nod silently as he moved quickly to obey. Pushing Levi into the chair behind the desk, Eren climbed up onto it and lay back, legs spread and knees bent allowing Levi the perfect view of his sweat slicked body, already re-hardened cock and swollen balls and twitching ass with just the very base of the vibrator visible. Proving he was more than ready for the 'More' Levi had promised him.

“Take that thing out and fuck yourself with you fingers.” Levi murmured, reaching into his desk drawer quickly for the lube he kept in there. They may not have ever done anything while on school grounds again but that had not meant Levi would be unprepared for if it did happen. 

Eren nodded best he could as he reached down and slowly pulled the flesh colored silicon from his body, flushing bright red at the lewd wet sound that filled the room as Eren pulled it free of his body and tossed it aside, not caring in the slightest where it may land. Coating three fingers in the lube provided, Eren wasted no time. Thrusting all three deep and quick, back arching at the feel of the sudden feeling of being filled.

“Impressive Eren. Just how much where you touching yourself before you came here today, in order to be able to take your fingers like that?” Levi asked, captivated by the vision displayed before him.

“C-came once on my fingers before using the vibrator. Vib-vibrator as been in for an hour, I think. Not enough though. Need more, need you.” Eren whimpered through breathy gasps.

Closing his eyes to the view of Eren splayed over his desk, legs spread wide, fingers thrusting deep. Cock hard and flushed a deep red. Chest heaving with each gasp for air, head tossed back and bottom lip bitten by even white teeth. Left arm stretched up and covering his eyes from view. Taking a deep, shuddering breath Levi open his eyes and decided to call a halt to any further prep. He never had been very good denying Eren anything he wanted.

“Hands behind your knees and hold those legs apart..” Levi growled as he stood and grabbed Eren wrist and pulling to remove the young mans fingers. The lost little whine that resulted almost brought Levi to his knees. 

Eren did quickly as he was asked. Holding himself bent almost in half by the backs of his knees as Levi towered over him for once. The desk allowing Levi to be at the perfect height to pin Eren to the desk, one hand braced next to his head on the desk as the other spread a liberal amount of lube one his aching cock.

“Levi, please... don't make me wait anymore.” Eren pleaded meeting his lovers lust filled eyes with no shame as he begged for what he wanted.

“Impatient little brat.” Levi hissed as he guided himself into his lovers body in one smooth thrust. Teeth clenched as he bit back his groan at both the feeling of hot, wet, tight that was suddenly enveloping him. As well as the broken sound that left Eren as he was given what he wanted. Knowing niether one of them would be lasting long, Levi set a hard fast pace, exactly what had been begged for. 

“Let me touch you, please Levi. Need...”

“Anything.” 

The word had barely left his lips before Eren had released his legs, allowing one to wrap tight around Levi's waist, while the other was hoisted up over Levi's shoulder. Both men trembling from the deeper penetration achieved at the move. Right hand tangling in short black hair pulling Levi down for a kiss that left his lips burning while the left dragged sharp nails down his back. No doubt leaving marks that he would look at later with a smug pleased look in his eyes.

“Harder Levi,” Eren wailed as he finally gave in and stopped trying to keep silent any longer.

“Fuckin' greedy...” Levi snarled as he once more did as asked. Hard and deep and 'oh fuck so good' just as his lover had pleaded for him to do. The pleasure sending sparks up his spine, before coiling low in his abdomen, tighter and tighter.

“Fuck, c-cum Eren. Cum for me now.” Levi hissed, before biting hard at the lips offered up to him, like hell he would go before his lover. Eren did not disappoint as he came with a loud cry, back arched almost painfully, white leaving glistening wet streaks across his abdomen and chest. Body shuddering and clinging so tightly to Levi it forced Levi's own orgasm upon him as well. One last thrust before tensing and holding himself still as he came as deeply inside his young love as he could. His own body trembling as his vision went white momentarily. Pulling out he fell backwards into the chair still behind him. Grey eye taking in every inch of his lovers limp and panting form. The vulgar sight of of his cum leaking out his Eren, making his dick twitch in already renewed interest despite the fact he knew he would not be up for another round just yet.

“Was that what you wanted,” Levi panted as he sucked in air.

“Oh yes. Remind me to pay you visits here more often.” Eren practically purred in satisfaction after a few moments of catching his breath, as he let his legs drop to the floor and pushed himself up onto his elbows to see Levi.

“We will see. For now I have a few more plans for you, all of which involving that tight ass of yours being thoroughly cleaned and my tongue. So home, now.” Levi ordered as he stood, leaning close to steal one last kiss then heading over to his clothing. They had managed to keep both clothing and the room clean so Levi was not overly concerned with doing a clean up. No he was more focused getting them both home as quickly as possible now.

Eren flushed once more at the filthy words from Levi, but didn't let the mild embarrassment stop him from jumping up and dressing in record time. The promise of more to come lighting a fire under that perfect ass so quickly, Levi couldn't help but laugh a bit as they walked out of the now silent class room.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
